


i need you in my bloodstream

by leviss



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, mildly sexual, yeah the game's not out yet so it's probably not very canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviss/pseuds/leviss
Summary: They get lost, just for a moment.
Relationships: Beliath/Vladimir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	i need you in my bloodstream

Vladimir arches his back. Long, blonde hair slides down his shoulders like a velvet curtain. Beliath smiles, as a predator cornering its prey would, and drags his tongue along the fair neck. A tremor runs through Vladimir’s body, impossible to be hidden when they’re pressed so close.

“You’re delightful,” murmurs Beliath.

He adores Vladimir in this most bare form, when everything that’s meant to cover had been undone and all that is left is sheer beauty, shivering in his hands. He’d always liked to have things be his own. Not to _possess_ them, no — but to be the only witness to a phenomenon. Like when a cat hisses at every hand trying to pet it but not at his, when he’s up early enough to be the only one to see an enrapturing sunrise, when a friend trusts him and him only with a difficult matter.

When Vladimir looks at him with eyes full of greed, and says, “And you want to make me lose my mind.”

It is meant to be a reprimand, but his voice quivers ever so slightly, and Beliath wants to laugh.

“Maybe so,” he says, heavy breaths over Vladimir’s skin. The thought that it’s him who drives the other man insane might just make him lose his mind, too.

When sharp fangs pierce skin, Vladimir gasps, not in shock but something else entirely. It’s painful, but the pain is not unwanted anymore. It’s blending with pleasure, anyway, mixing so that they start to become inseparable. Slender fingers tighten their grip on Beliath’s shoulders, and he lets himself take leave of his senses. Just for a minute. Just to get a taste, to feel. To get lost.

It’s as close as they can get. Tangled on a bed, with moonlight seeping in through open windows, with Vladimir’s weak moans and Beliath’s momentary madness. He caresses the skin with his tongue, basking in heavy, luscious bliss.

So shameless, Beliath thinks, as Vladimir whines, out of breath. Is it too much? Is it not enough? Maybe both. He breaks away from the contact, panting, and traces the dripping blood with his mouth, making sure to not let a single drop of the sweetness go to waste.

“Why-y d… did you stop?” asks Vladimir. His eyelids are heavy, brows drawn together restlessly, eyelashes cast faint shadows onto the cheeks. Beliath could count them if he wanted to. Eyes that are usually black now shine crimson with desire. His lips are parted, and his fangs sharp. A thrill of excitement runs through Beliath’s veins.

“It’s enough, my darling.”

Vladimir gets up, leaning on his elbows, searching for Beliath, pulling him closer with one hand looped around his neck. It’s a noose that leads to a sweet, sweet death.

“It’s not,” he demands, in a tone adrift somewhere between a plea and an order.

Beliath kisses him, leaving a bloody imprint on his lips, and hums. It’s almost intoxicating. The blood he drank pulses its way into his veins slowly, lightly, sweeping him off his feet. He combs through Vladimir’s hair with tender fingers, letting the soft strands fall from his hands onto pale shoulders and collarbones, covering the wound that had already started to heal.

“Do you really intend to lose your mind tonight?” he mocks, smiling.

Vladimir pulls him down with a surprising amount of strength, and it’s enough of an answer.


End file.
